The shinobi and avatar
by Kyuubiforevr
Summary: what if Naruto was an avatar and the water spirt sent him back in time to learn the elements with his past life! Sorry but you may read if you are aware of all the naruto and Avater Fans But you dont have to be!Parings nxk axt sxs
1. Chapter 1

The First Avatar Ninja

"talking"

'thoughts'

**Kyuubi**

"**in the avatar state or pissed jinkurichi"(I will describe it)**

Disclaimer(I do NOT OWN THE COPYRIGHTS OF NARUTO OR AVATAR!)BUT I DO OWN Naruto manga=)

"**SASUKE!" **a BOY YELLED from one side of the valley.

The boy had yellow blond hair that was high up and spiky. He wore a orange jump suit with a huge tar in the shoulder. He had a red aura that shaped out a fox. His usual deep blue ocean eyes were now blood crimson demonic eyes with a slit down the middle. He squatted on all fours and held out his right hand and it filled with chakra.

Across the valley (well if you watch naruto you would know what Sasuke looked liked)he did a multiple amount of hand signs and held his hand out to be filled with electricity.

They jumped towards each other. Yelling.

"CHIDORI!"

"**RASANGAN**!"

As they collided something happened to where even the Kyuubi was surprised. The Water came up and grabbed Naruto. As Naruto plunged down under the water Sasuke made a attempt to grab him when snakes came and pulled him out of sight.

**~Naruto's mind~**

'Hey Fuzz Butt what is happening!' Naruto yelled in to a cage. The cage was 188 ft in diameter and 322 in height.

**You insolence brat you made the water sprit mad **a foxes form appeared in the cage yelling but clamed down **and you plus my power will equal a rip in the space and time. **

'what..wait.. w..wa..water!....ssspppirt!'

**Yes you are under water at the moment but thanks to me you are alive,KIT**

'WHAT THE HELLLLL!'

**YES YOU UNGRATEFUL CHILD! IF YOU WEREN'T MY VESSEL YOU WOULD BE RIPPED TO SHARDS!**

'Shards? What the Hell?! Well if the rip will happen will I be able to return?'

**I don't know, kit, but you will have to find out. Because the rip is closed and we are in the other dimension and you should wake up be for you freeze to death, kit.**

'FREEZE WHAT THE HELL!'

**Real world**

Naruto thought he heard a girl's voice. He felt his clothes wet, damped, and cold. The opened his sky blue eyes and looked up it looked like high noon.

"Sokka look the boy in the water I Have to help him!"Naruto did hear a girls voice and with that said he felt the water under him pulling him to the right. Moments later he felt someone pulling him out of the cold water. He looked over to see a tan girl. Her two sets of bangs pulled backed behind her head. That was the last thing he saw before he fell unconsense (please excuse my spelling). The Girl looked at the boy and how he dressed. He wore an orange jump suit. The suit had a hole in it toward the shoulder and she felt skin under him in the same spot as the hole like someone pierced him and it healed. (seriously happened).

There was a boy next to her, known as Sokka, poked the boy, with his staff, on the head(avatar fans you should know what the characters looked like). The girl, as known as Katara, swiped it away.

"What are you doing?!" She "quietly" scolded him.

"What do _you_ mean you go off picking up some boy from the sea?!"He yelled. (Knowing Naruto as a Heavy sleeper it didn't bother him).

"He could've died though!" She yelled to her brother as she got up and set the boy down. Naruto sat up to the yell.

" Oh you are awake!" she jumped to him with a smile, He gave his signature smile to her. "My name is Katara and that is Sokka. What is your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto smiled.

"I knew I shouldn't have brought you. Leave to a girl to mess things up."

Naruto and Katara glared at him. "You are the most sexist, immature, nut brained," she yelled flailing her arms, unconsciously bending the water behind her. "I'm embarrassed to be related to you!" The iceberg behind her cracked. Sokka eyes widened. "Ever since mom died I've been doing all the work around camp while you've been off playing soldier!"

"Um, Katara." Sokka said meekly. Naruto was Shocked.

"I even wash all the clothes! Have you even smelled your dirty socks? Let me tell you. Not pleasant!" The iceberg cracked further.

"Katara! Settle down!"

"No! That's it! I'm done helping you. From now on you're on your own!" The iceberg broke, finally catching Katara's attention. It collapsed and pushed them back.

"Ok. You've gone from weird to freakish Katara."

"You mean I did that?"

"How did you that!"

"Yep. Congratulations." A blue light from the caught their attention. The water bubbled as it got bigger. The light burst out of the water and turned out to be a glowing iceberg.

Katara looked closely at the iceberg and saw two figures, one big and one small. She raised an eyebrow. _'What the heck?'_

The smaller shape opened its glowing eyes, shocking the two teens. "He's alive. We have to help." Katara exclaimed. She snatched Sokka's club and grabbed Naruto's wrist and started to headed toward the iceberg.

"Katara get back here." Sokka ordered. "We don't know what that thing is." He grabbed his spear and chased after his sister and Naruto.

By the time he got there, Katara was already clubbed the iceberg. With one last mighty swing she broke through, releasing a burst of air that blew them back. It started to crack right through the middle before bursting and a light shot up into the sky. Naruto's eyes and whisker like marks began to glow. They looked at each other then back to the iceberg. Sokka raised his spear as if waiting for something to happen. Then Naruto got up and jump to him with incredible height, into the iceberg. He didn't have to wait long. Two glowing people rose out the iceberg. One had a glowing arrow on his head, and glowing eyes just like Naruto who was standing right next to him.

Katara and Sokka weren't the only ones to see the light. On a metal boat not too far away, a teenage boy in red and black armor stared at the light in slight awe before glaring at it. "Finally." he said. His head was mostly shaved, just a small patch of hair where a ponytail grew out of it. His most noticeable feature however was the scar covering his left eye to his ear.

"Uncle, do you realize what this means?" the boy said to an old man wearing red robes and armor.

"I won't get to finish my game." The man responded.

"It means," The boy ignored the remark in annoyance, "my search is about to come to an end."

The old man sighed. '_Here we go again.'_ He thought. "That light came from an incredibly powerful source. It has to be him." "Or it's just the celestial lights. We've been down this road before Prince Zuko. I don't want you to get too excited over nothing." Zuko's uncle said continuing playing his game of cards. "Sit. Why don't you have a nice cup of calming Jasmine Tea?"

"I don't need any tea calming tea! I need to capture the Avatar!" Zuko exclaimed. "Helmsman. Head a course to the light."

Uncle sighed and placed an air card over another air card. A breeze swept through the area.

Sokka raised his spear higher. "Stop." They stood fully up looking very intimidating.

The glow disappeared and they both collapsed. Luckily Katara was able to catch them both. Sokka poked them with his spear. Katara swatted him away. "Stop it." She gently set them down.

The bald one slowly started to awaken. He opened his storm grey eyes and gasped when he saw Katara. _'Beautiful.'_ He thought. "I need to ask you something." He said weakly.

"What?"

"Please come closer."

"What is it?"

"Will you go penguin sledding with me?" he asked excitedly.

Katara raised an eyebrow at his sudden burst of energy. "Uh, sure, I guess."

While they were talking Sokka was studying them. The bald kid with the arrow was wearing yellow clothing. _'Earth Kingdom?'_ The lack of green clothing told him otherwise. _'Orange and yellow? Why does that sound familiar?'_ He then looked at the Naruto who was still unconscious.

The bald kid floated to his feet. "What's going on here?" the kid asked. "You tell us." Sokka said, pointing his spear at him. "How'd you get in the ice? Why aren't you frozen?"

"I'm not sure."

A yawn caught their attention. The Naruto got up and, still half-asleep, started walking. They watched as he stepped off the ice into the water. Two seconds later he jumped out. "C-c-cold!" He landed on the ice. "Cold ground!" he yelled. He jumped into Sokka's arms. "Um, hello." He said smiling. Sokka dropped him.

"UH- Katara right I never asked why is it so cold?!" Naruto asked.

A deep growl startled them all. The tattooed boy scampered up the hill of ice and jumped down on a big furry animal. "Appa! Are you alright? Wake up boy." He tried to nudge it awake. The other three walked around and gasped at the sight of Appa, who licked arrow boy. "You're okay!" "What the hell is that?!" Sokka yelled.

"This is Appa, my flying bison."

"Right and this is Katara, my flying sister."

Appa sneezed, shooting snot out of his nose. Aang ducked in time, leaving Sokka to get covered in snot. "Eww! Ugh!" he rolled on the ground to get it off.

"Don't worry. It'll wash out."

The blond kid grimaced. "Gross."

"So do you guys live around here?" the bald boy asked.

"Don't answer that! Did you see that crazy light beam? They were probably trying to signal the Fire Navy."

The blond tilted his head. _'Fire Navy?'_

Katara rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah. They're Fire Navy spies. You can tell by the evil looks in their eyes." baldy grinned innocently while the blond tilted his head, eyes squinted.

'If only they knew' he looked down sadly

"The paranoid one is my brother, Sokka. You never told us your name."

"I'm A-ah-ACHOO!!" the bald kid sneezed and flew into the sky. He landed softly and sniffed. "I'm Aang."

"You just sneezed and flew 10 ft. in the air." Sokka stated incredulously.

"Really? It felt higher than that."

"Yeah. It was more like 17 ft." The blond jumped up as high as Aang previously had and landed in Appa's saddle. "Yep. 17 dattebayo. I'm Naruto Uzumaki nice to meet you Aang like you I just got here."

Katara gasped. "You're airbenders!"

"Sure am."

"What's an airbender?" They looked at the blond with incredulous looks.

"Who doesn't know about airbenders?" Aang asked.

" Naruto Uzumaki! Not an airbender, But The next Hokage! Dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed.

They blinked. "What's a Hokage?" they asked at the same time.

Naruto gasped loudly. "What's a Hokage?!" The Hokage is the strongest ninja in the village where I come from!" he exclaimed.

"What's a ninja?" they asked.

Naruto gasped loudly. "What's a Hokage?!" The Hokage is the strongest ninja in the village where I come from!" he exclaimed.

"What's a ninja?" they asked.

Naruto face faulted. "Well," he scratched his head, "I guess you can call us specially trained fighters or warriors."

Sokka laughed. Naruto glared at him. "What's so funny?"

"You expect us to believe you're a warrior?"

"I'm a ninja…in-training. And I can kick your ass! Dattebayo!"

"Oh yeah?" Sokka challenged.

Naruto jumped off Appa and in Sokka's face. "Yeah."

"Okay, break it up you two." Katara said wedging herself between the two.

The two separated, still glaring at each other. "Giant light beams…big holes in the sky…flying bison…airbenders…annoying ninjas…I think I've got Midnight Sun Madness. I'm going home where things make sense." He turned around and realized that there was no way off the iceberg.

"Well if you guys are stuck, Appa and I can give you a lift." Aang airbent himself onto Appa's head.

"Cool." Naruto hopped into the back saddle.

"We'd love a ride thanks." Katara bowed.

"Oh no. I am not getting on that fluffy snot monster." Sokka protested.

"Are you hoping some other kind of monster will come along and give you a ride? You know…before you freeze to death." Sokka started to say something but stopped and gave up.

Naruto laughed. "I like you." he said to Katara.

Sokka crossed his arms in annoyance while Katara and Naruto seemed excited. "Okay. First time flyers hold on tight!" Aang called. "Appa, yip yip!" Appa flapped his tail and jumped into the air…and fell into the water, starting to swim.

"Wow. That was truly amazing." Sokka says full of sarcasm.

"Appa's just tired. A little rest and he'll be soaring through the sky." Aang made a soaring motion with his head. "You'll see." He smiled back at them, particularly at Katara. He stared at her brown hair, tanned skin, and ocean blue eyes.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" she asked, noticing his stare.

"Oh. I was smiling?" Sokka groaned. Naruto laughed but stopped and look at her

" Hey Katara were am I anyway one moment I am trying to beat the hell out of my friend the next I am in your arms." He said. Katara blushed then Shocked out.

" The south pole and How did you get so torn up and Why did you beat up your firend."Katara asked

Aang looked at him. " WELL GREAT HOW DID I GET HERE? Oh Um how can I do this to the point Well I told you I was a Ninja so was my Friend and He left our Village and I promised I would bring him back alive. But we were both equally strong and we tore each other up really bad."

Aang's eyes grew wide.

"Well I tell you more tomorrow." As naruto looked to the dark sky and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reviewing but this the rest of the first chapter In joy!**

They all laid down to rest.

"Come on, get ready. We're in the village and everyone wants to meet you two." While pulling on thier clothes Katara looked at Aang's tattoos and Naruto's marks. Plus they were still half a sleep

There to meet them were a group of women and young children. "Aang, Naruto, this is the village. Entire village, Aang and Naruto." Aang bowed while Naruto waved. The villagers backed away a bit.

"Why are they looking at us like that?" Aang asked Katara.

Naruto recognized the look in their eyes. "They're afraid of us." Naruto answered for her.

An old woman steeped up. "Not so much afraid as surprised. No one has seen an airbender in a hundred years. We thought they were extinct until my granddaughter and grandson found you."

"Extinct?" _'What's she talking about?'_ Aang thought.

"Well you've seen ninja before, right?" Naruto asked, puffing out his chest for effect.

"Nope. Never heard of them." The old lady responded. Naruto deflated. 'damn fox was right'

"This is my grandmother." Katara introduced the old woman.

"Yes but you may call me gran gran."

Sokka snatched Aang's staff. "What is this, a weapon? You can't stab anything with this."

Aang used airbending to suck the staff back to him. "It's not stabbing. It's for airbending." he explained. Orange fan-like wings popped out.

"Magic trick! Do it again!' a little girl clapped.

"Not magic, airbending." Aang corrected. "It lets me control the air currents around my glider and fly."

Sokka snorted. "Last time I checked, humans can't fly."

Aang smirked "Check again." He shot up into the sky. He sailed through the air doing twists and turns, loops, and spins, much to the awe of the villagers, Naruto though to when he fought Sasuke, Distracted from all the attention he was getting, Aang didn't see the snow tower he crashed into seconds later. He fell out and collapsed to the ground.

"My watchtower!" Sokka cried.

Katara helped Aang up. "That was amazing."

The children turned to Naruto. "Can you do that?" one boy asked.

Naruto shook his head. "I can't fly." The children groaned. "But I can use jutsu."

"Jutsu?"

Naruto made a hand seal. "Here's my _Henge no jutsu._" He was engulfed in smoke. When it cleared, there was a second Sokka. Everyone's eyes widened and jaws dropped. "Hello." He said in Sokka's voice.

"That's so cool!" Aang exclaimed.

"I am all ways serious and a stuck up solider." 'Fake' Sokka said. Katara burst out laughing. And naruto turned back to normal. And turn his back to Sokka.

Sokka turned red grab a big clump of snow and threw it at him without even looking he dodged it which surprised every single person there. Then what seemed liked he disappeared then reappeared behind Sokka with a snow ball and threw it hitting him.

" move at high speed." He smiled.

Sokka threw a snowball at him and actually hitting and turned into a log.

"Why did you change into wood?" Aang asked.

"I didn't." The tribe turned around to find Naruto smiling at them.

"How did you-"

"_Kawarimi no Jutsu._ Let's me switch places with things."

The children cheered while Sokka grumbled. _'That's actually not a useless technique, if used right.'_ he thought to himself, although he wouldn't admit it out loud.

"Can you do any other joosu?" another kid asked, mispronouncing jutsu.

Naruto scratched his head. "Well there is the _bunshin no jutsu_, but I totally suck at it."

"Bunshin? Henge? Kawa-whatever? What kind of names are those?" asked Sokka.

"_Bunshin_-Clone. _Henge_-Transformation. And _Kawarimi_-Substitution." Naruto explained like it was obvious.

Sokka looked at Katara and rolled his eyes at her obvious interest.

Naruto snapped his fingers. "But I can do this!" Naruto made a cross shaped hand seal. "_Kage Bunshin no jutsu_!" In puffs of smokes, seven more Naruto's appeared. Everyone's jaws dropped again. The children started poking the clones to see if they were real.

"_Kage Bunshin_?" questioned Aang as he poked a clone.

"Shadow clone."

Aang raised an eyebrow but didn't question further.

Sokka grumbled. '_Oh goody. There's more of him_.' "Great. You're a ninja, he's an airbender, Katara's a waterbender, and together you can just waste time all day long."

"You're a waterbender!" Aang exclaimed.

Katara shrugged. "Is that sort of technique?"

"All right. No more playing. Katara has chores." Gran-Gran interjected. Katara sighed and walked away with her grandmother.

"I can't believe it Gran Gran. I finally found a bender to teach me."

"Katara don't put all of your hopes in those Boys."

"They are special I can feel it." She said as she walked off.

The Fire Nation ship continued on its way deeper into Southern Water Tribe waters. On its deck, Zuko faced off against two of his firebending crew members. Iroh sat nearby, observing. "Again." He says. Zuko shot blasts of fire at them which they ducked under. One retaliated with his own blast that Zuko ducked under then back flipped over a blast from the other soldier. While in mid-air Zuko punched and kicked blasts of fire at both of them, but they blocked it. He landed facing his opponents.

Iroh sighed. "No! Power in firebending comes from the breath, not the muscles. The breath becomes energy in the body, heart and soul; the energy extends past your limbs and becomes fire." He shot a fire blast that stopped short of Zuko's face. "Get it right this time."

"Enough. I've been drilling this set all day. Teach me the next set, I'm more than ready."

"No. You are impatient. You haven't mastered the basics yet. Drill it again!"

Zuko growled and blasted a guard down with fire. "The sages tell us that the Avatar is the last airbender. He must be over a hundred years old. He's had a century to master the elements. I'll need more than basic firebending to defeat him." Iroh frowned. "You WILL TEACH ME the advanced set!"

Iroh relented. "Fine, but first I must finish my roast duck."

Zuko grimaced and sighed at his uncle pigging out. '_How did he go from strict master to disgusting slob?'_

"Now men, it's important to show no fear when facing a firebender. In the Water Tribe, we fight till the last man standing. For without courage, how can we call ourselves men?" Sokka turned to his soldiers…his 6-year-old soldiers.

"I gotta go pee." One boy announced.

"Listen! Until your fathers return from the war, they're counting on you to be the men of the tribe, so no potty breaks."

"But I really have to go." The boy protested.

Sokka sighed. "Okay. Who else has to go?" All the kids raised their hands. Sokka slapped his forehead. _'We're doomed.'_

"Have you seen Aang?" Katara asked. "Gran-Gran said he disappeared over an hour ago."

Aang crawled out a small igloo. "Wow. You were right Naruto, everything freezes in there."

"Hey I haven't been in a place this cold for a while." Naruto said

'_When has been to a cold place like this?' A_ang stared at him but shook it off

**SORRY BUT HAVE TO CUT SHORT BUT I WELL UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.(PLEASE REVIEW)**


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the awesome reviews! I would like to thank:

**Blacktemplarknight295 **

**Hollow-kyuubi**

**Raspberry-sweet**

**PEJP Bengtzone**

**EDelta**

**juniperlei**

**Soulhope: The Wolf**

**Shinigami-Chan17**

**JustWriter2**

**fanbasher865**

**Evil E. Evil**

**Namikaze naruko14**

*sobs*sorry I don't have any cookies! Soooooo…..Go and buy a cookie and say it is from me!

Now on with the-..

*sounds of banging Naruto runs in*

Naru: Help! Aang is bombarding me with questions!

Aang: Naruto! Why did you fight your friend! When, where and why were you in the snow..?

*big head no Justus*No! Story now!

Avatars: k*slow shrinking in fear*

*normal me*lets go!...Darn it I gave it away *sigh* just start.

"talking"

'thoughts'

**Kyuubi**

"**in the avatar state or pissed jinkurichi"(I will describe it)**

**xxxxxxscenexxx**

Disclaimer (I do NOT OWN THE COPYRIGHTS OF NARUTO OR AVATAR!)BUT I DO OWN Naruto manga=)

* * *

Sokka groaned. "Katara get them out of here. This lesson is for warriors only."

"Whee!" The children were using Appa's tail as a slide and landed on in a pile of snow.

"Stop! Stop it now!" Sokka glared at the two outsiders. "What's wrong with you two? We don't have time for fun and games with a war going on."

"War?" they asked. Aang hopped down from Appa. "What are you talking about?"

"You're kidding, right?"

Aang looked behind Sokka and exclaimed. "PENGUIN!" Said penguin waddled away. Using airbending Aang zoomed after it.

"Did you see that thing?" Naruto exclaimed. "It had FOUR flippers. How did it have FOUR flippers?" Using his ninja speed he chased after Aang and the penguin.

The siblings stared at where they ran off to. "They're kidding right?"

Katara walked into the penguin field looking for her targets. She spotted them, Aang chasing penguins. "Come on little guy. Wanna go sledding?" Naruto just follow one. But stopped next to Katara.

They looked at Aang face down in the snow. He turned to them and smiled. "I have a way with animals." Aang started walking and talking like a penguin, amusing the other two.

Katara giggled. "Aang, I'll help you catch a penguin if you teach me waterbending."

"Deal! But, I'm an airbender not a waterbender. Isn't there someone who can teach you?"

Katara shook her head. "No. You're looking at the only waterbender in the whole South Pole."

"Waterbender? Airbender? What are you guys talking about?" Naruto asked.

"You honestly don't know about bending, do you?" Katara asked him.

"Nope."

"Bending," Aang explained, "is a way of controlling the elements. It combines martial arts and the use of spiritual energy, called chi." Naruto nodded, only understanding half of what Aang said.

"There are four elements: Air, Water, Earth, and Fire." Unnoticed by the boys, Katara flinched at the mention of firebending. "For each element there is a bending art; Airbending, Waterbending, Earthbending, and Firebending."

Naruto raised his hand to ask a question. "Can anyone bend?"

Katara shook her head. "No. It's an ability you're born with."

"Oh man. If I could bend I'd be a firebender." Katara gasped. "O-or a waterbender." Naruto said, misinterpreting her shock.

"What about airbending?" Aang asked

"Airbending's okay but it doesn't sound cool and dangerous. No offense."

"Airbending isn't supposed to be dangerous."

Noticing tension building and thinking he's offended them somehow, Naruto said, "You know, I think I'd bend all three." Things got even tenser.

"A person can't bend more than one element. No one except for the Avatar."

"The Avatar?"

"The Avatar is the strongest bender in the world. The Avatar has the ability to bend all the elements."

"Wow. He sounds cool." Aang inwardly beamed.

"Yeah. But the Avatar disappeared 100 years ago."

Aang looked up in confusion. _'What?'_

Naruto looked at Aang. "What's up?"

"What? Nothing." He changed the subject. "Katara, you were going to teach me how to catch a penguin."

"Ooh! I want to learn too."

"Okay listen closely my young pupils. Catching penguins in an ancient and sacred art. Observe." She pulled out two fish and tossed them at the boys. They were instantly surrounded by penguins.

Aang, Katara, and Naruto shot off into a snow bank riding on penguins. They sped downhill laughing and whooping. Aang jumped off an ice ramp gaining the lead over the other two. Katara and Naruto jumped off their own ramp catching up to him.

"This is awesome!"

"I know! I haven't done this since I was a kid!"

"You still are a kid!" the boys shouted

They entered an ice tunnel. Light shined in from various holes creating a number of blue hues that made the experience surreal. They slid out the tunnel and stopped in front of a ship frozen in ice.

"Whoa. What is that?" Aang asked.

"A Fire Navy ship and a very bad memory for my people. Aang, what are you doing?"

Aang headed towards the ship. "Wait. We're not allowed to go in there. The ship may be booby trapped." Naruto sat there. Then followed Aang.

Aang turned to her. "If you want to be a bender you have to let go of fear."

Katara gulped but followed Aang into the ship. The hallways of the ship spooked Katara, but Aang didn't seem affected at all.

"Why are you so scared Katara?" Aang asked, noticing her discomfort.

"This ship has haunted my tribe since Gran Gran was young. It was part of the Fire Nation's first attacks."

"Okay, back up, I have friends all over the world, even in the Fire Nation. I've never seen any wars."

"Yeah, we're not at war with anybody. And why do you keep calling us the Fire Nation. We're the Land of Fire, _Hi no Kuni_."

"You're from the Fire Nation?" Katara yelled.

"Land of Fi-Re. And what war are you talking about. Hi no Kuni hasn't even had a military for a hundred years, I don't think. We're its military."

"What are you talking about? Land of Fire? Hi no Kuni? Not a hundred years old? No war! Who have we been fighting for a hundred years?"

"I don't know but it certainly wasn't us! I may not be sharpest kunai in the pouch but I would notice if we were at war!" Naruto pulled out a scroll and opened it. "See! Right here! We're only 60 years old!"

"That's impossible! This-"

"Enough!" Aang yelled. "Katara. I've never heard of any war. And Naruto. I've never heard the Fire Nation called The Land of Fire and it's definitely over 100 years old."

"Hah!"

Aang turned to Katara. "What war are you talking about?"

Katara looked at the two boys. '_These two honestly don't know._' "How long were you in that iceberg,Aang?"

"I don't know…a few days maybe?"

"I wasn't even near the ocean! I was fighting Sasuke then I blacked out after something pulled me under water."

"I think Aang was in there for a hundred years!"

"What?" Aang yelled. "That's impossible. Do I look like a hundred-twelve year old man to you?" Aang questioned.

"Well think about it. The war is a century old. You guys don't know about it because, somehow you were in there that whole time. It's the only explanation."

Aang stumbled backwards into the wall and sunk to the floor. Naruto dropped to his knees. "So we're in the 22nd century?"

Aang shot up. "What? 22nd century! That's six hundred years!"

"Um, Naruto, your math is off. This is the 16th century." Aang relaxed a little.

Naruto shot up. "What? Yesterday I was in the 21st century!"

"What?" they yelled. "N-no you weren't." Katara said.

"I'm most definitely lived in the 21st century! If what you say is true, I'm not a hundred years forward. I'm five hundred years back!"

"But if what _you_ say is true, how did you go back in time?" Katara asked.

Naruto's eye's widened. "I think it was a water spirit that pulled me under!" Naruto dropped

"It's unbelievable." Aang said, "We're so far away from home."

Katara kneeled next to them. "I'm sorry but maybe somehow there's a bright side to this."

"Well, I did get to meet the two of you."

Naruto laughed. "Yeah. I haven't had this much fun in a long time."

Katara smiled. "See. Let's get out of here."

They walked into a dark room. "Guys let's head back. This place is creepy."

"What are you talking about Katara? There's nothing to worry about along as I'm here." As soon as Aang said that he tripped over a wire. A grate door dropped down, closing them in.

"What was that you said about booby traps?" Naruto asked.

Aang rubbed his head in embarrassment. "My bad."

Equipment started to go off around them. Aang gulped. Naruto, despite the cold, started to sweat. _'I got a bad feeling about this.'_ Katara thought. A flare shot up into the sky. The three stared at it.

"Holy crap." Naruto muttered.

Aang lifted Katara bridal style. "Hold on." he jumped through a hole in the ceiling. Naruto jumped after him.

"Wait for me."

They hoped down, unaware they were being watched.

Zuko looked at the two hopping figures. '_Two airbenders? Did another one survive? Or is it that he found an apprentice?_' Zuko's eyes narrowed. '_No matter.'_ "Whichever one he is, he's quite agile for his age." He mused out loud. "Wake my uncle! Tell him I found the Avatar…" he looked back through the telescope and looked to where they were headed, the village. "…as well as his hiding place." Zuko glared at the village. '_You're mine now._'

**End… jk**

**Xxxscenexxx**

Aang, Katara, and Naruto trekked back to the village. Katara looked back at the flare, still in the sky. She had a good feeling there was going to be trouble because of that.

Naruto groaned. Aang and Katara looked at him curiously. "This is all I have left from my time. A pack of gum, scrolls about bushin, henge, and Konohagakure," Aang opened his mouth. "The village I come from." Naruto answered the unasked question. Aang closed his mouth. "a scroll of Two hundred shuriken, twenty-two explosive tags, a scroll a hundred kunai, my headband," he pointed to his forehead, "and the clothes on my back!" he threw his hands up and two small 'boxes' fell out his jacket.

"Oh! And let's not forget the two disposable cameras whose pictures will never get developed!" He pointed a camera at the three of them. "Cheese!" he shouted angrily. Katara and Aang, not expecting the flash, were blinded. "Thanks a lot karma!"

Aang rubbed his eyes. "So Katara, you said you're the only waterbender here. What happened to the others?"

"They were wiped out a long time ago."

"So, what, there's no to teach you?" Naruto asked, calmed down.

Katara shook her head. "No one."

"What about the Northern Water Tribe?" Aang suggested. "There are waterbenders there. They could teach you."

Katara looked at him skeptically. "You're suggesting I go to the North Pole to learn waterbending?"

Aang shrugged. "Well a waterbender does need to master."

"You expect her to go to the other side of the world?" Naruto rolled his eyes. "I mean it's not like 'Take a left, you can't miss it.' That crazy."

Aang raised a finger. "But you forget. I have a flying bison. Appa and I can personally fly you to the North Pole. We're gonna find you a master!"

"That's-! I don't know. We haven't had contact with our sister tribe for years. And I've never left home before," she said, uncertain.

"Why don't you talk it over with Gran Gran? She and the tribe are standing right there." Naruto pointed out.

Katara looked ahead. Sure enough all the villagers were standing outside the village. As they approached, most of the children ran out and gathered around the boys.

Sokka pointed at the two. "I knew it! You signaled the Fire Navy with that flare! You're leading them here!"

"They didn't do anything. It was an accident." Katara said, defending them.

"Yeah. We were on the ship…and the booby trap…I set it off-" Aang looked at crowd glaring at him. He rubbed the back of his neck. "My bad?" he ended weakly.

Gran Gran shook her head. "Katara you shouldn't have gone on that ship. Now we could all be in danger!"

"Don't blame Katara." Aang spoke.

"Yeah. She warned us about the ship, but we didn't listen." Naruto stated.

"And I convinced her to go in." Aang admitted.

They both bowed. "We're sorry."

"Aha!" Sokka shouted triumphantly. "The traitors confess. Warriors away from the enemy." he ordered. "The foreigners are banned from our village!"

"Sokka you're making a mistake." Katara argued.

"No. I'm keeping my promise to dad." Sokka retorted. "I'm protecting you from threats like them!"

"I'll show you a threat!" Naruto snarled and tried lunge at Sokka, but was held back by Aang.

"You see." Sokka said indicating Naruto. "Threat."

"They are not our enemy!" Katara yelled. "Don't you see? They've brought us something we haven't had in a long time. Fun."

Sokka scoffed. "Fun? We can't fight firebenders with fun."

'_You also can't fight them with 6-year-olds.'_ Katara thought bitterly.

Aang smiled. "You should try it sometime."

"Get out of our village!" Sokka yelled.

"Grandmother, please, don't let Sokka do this." Katara pleaded.

"Katara, you knew going on that ship was forbidden. Sokka is right. I think it is best if the outsiders leave."

Katara was stunned. Couldn't they see Aang and Naruto weren't dangerous? She was angry. Angry at Sokka for being tyrannical. Angry at her grandmother for being so closed minded. Well if Sokka could make a decision like this, so could she.

"Fine!" she screamed. "Then I'm leaving too! C'mon guys, let's go." She took them by the arm and walked off.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sokka questioned.

"To find a waterbender! They're taking me to the North Pole!" she yelled back.

Aang blinked. "We are?" he looked at Naruto, who shrugged, then smiled brightly. "Great!"

"Can we get some shoes first?" Naruto begged.

Sokka frowned. Katara's not gonna side with strangers, is she? "Katara. You wouldn't choose them over your tribe, your own family, would you?" Sokka voiced his thoughts out loud.

This made Katara stop. _'I don't know. Would I?'_ she thought.

"Katara, I don't want to come between you and your family." Aang said then walked off towards Appa.

"Family isn't something you should take for granted." Naruto added before following Aang.

"So you're leaving the South Pole?" Katara asked sadness evident in her voice. "This is goodbye?"

"Afraid so." Naruto said, equally sad.

"Thanks for penguin sledding with me." Aang said.

"Where will you go?" Katara asked.

"Guess I'll go back home, look for the airbenders." Realization hit Aang. "Wow, I haven't cleaned my room in a hundred years. Not looking forward to that."

"Mind if I come along? Naruto asked. "I have nowhere to go and two is better than one."

"Sure." They hopped onto Appa.

"It was nice meeting everyone." Aang said to the village. Naruto took a picture of them.

"Let's see your bison fly now air boy." Sokka sneered.

"Come on Appa, you can do it. Yip yip!" Appa groaned, but only stood up.

Sokka snorted. "I thought so."

'_I never thought I'd meet someone more annoying than Sasuke.'_ Naruto thought. "I think I'll miss you the most Sokka-teme." he said out loud.

A little girl wailed and ran up next to Katara. "Don't go. We'll miss you."

Aang looked at her sadly. "We'll miss you too."

Naruto waved "Goodbye."

Aang looked at Katara who looked back at him with sad eyes. Aang turned away and snapped the reigns and they left the village. The little girl walked back sadly.

Gran Gran walked up to Katara. "Katara, you'll feel better after you-"

"You happy now?" Katara cut her off. "There goes my one chance of becoming a waterbender!" she stormed off, leaving Gran Gran feeling guilty.

"All right. Ready our defenses! The Fire Nation could be on our shores any moment!" Sokka yelled to his 'troops'.

"But I gotta-"

"And no potty breaks!"

Aang, Naruto, and Appa were resting in the holes of n ice formation. Appa rumbled. "Yeah. I liked her too." Aang responded.

"Amen to that." Naruto agreed. Naruto looked out to the sea. "What is that?"

Aang followed his gaze and gasped. A Fire Navy ship. "The village!" he slid down his perch. "Appa, wait here! C'mon Naruto!" Naruto blinked, looked at Appa and shrugged, then followed Aang.

If he was going to fight the Fire Nation, Sokka decided, he was going to do it dressed as a true water tribe warrior. He put on his toughest leathers, pulled on his gloves, tightened his tunic, and put on black, white, and grey war paint on his face.

With the help of attendants, Zuko was fitted into his armor. He was taking no chances with this battle. A helmet with a flame emblem on the front was placed on his head. Zuko was expecting this to be the battle of his life. Little does he know how wrong he is.

Sokka stood on top of the ice wall serving as lookout. Suddenly everything started to shake as a rumbling noise boomed. The villagers looked up in alarm. Parts of the ice wall, including Sokka's watchtower, crumbled. "Ah man." Sokka moaned.

A huge shadow could be seen through the mist approaching the village. "Aah man." Sokka's voice cracked. The ship broke through the ice, cracking the ice all the way into the village. Katara just barely rescued a kid from the crack. She put him in a tent and turned to her brother.

Sokka was still on the wall with his club raised like he was going to attack the ship with it. "Sokka get out of the way!" he heard Katara scream. He wanted to, but pride, determination, fear, and stupidity kept him there.

The ship finally reached the wall, causing it to fall back. Somehow the part Sokka was standing on stayed intact and he only slid backwards. The bowsprit opened down with screech almost crushing Sokka, who barely moved out the way.

Steam cleared revealing Zuko and several Fire Nation soldiers. They walked down the now gangplank. Zuko scanned the crowd, looking for someone who looked like, well, an Avatar.

Sokka, getting his bearings straight, charged at Zuko with a war cry. Zuko easily kicked the club away then kicked Sokka headfirst into the snow. The tribe gasped at how easily Sokka was beaten.

They stepped back as the soldiers reached them. Zuko looked at the crowd. Nothing but women and children. "Where are you hiding him?" Zuko questioned. The villagers were confused and didn't respond. He grabbed Gran Gran out of the crowd. "He'd be about this age. Master of all elements." They had no idea what he was talking about. He pushed Gran Gran back then let loose a wave of fire over their heads. The villagers cringed. "I know you're hiding him!" Zuko yelled.

Sokka, recovered from the fall, picked up his club and charged at Zuko with another war cry. Zuko mentally sighed. _'Stupid water peasant.'_ He ducked under Sokka and flipped him over his head. Zuko then fired a blast of fire at Sokka. Sokka rolled out of the way and threw his boomerang at the Fire Prince. Zuko just narrowly avoided being hit in the head with it.

A little boy tossed Sokka a spear with a cry of "Show no fear!" Sokka charged at Zuko for a third time, no more successful than the previous times. Zuko easily broke the head of the spear then snatched it from Sokka and bonked him on the several times knocking Sokka down.

Behind Zuko, the boomerang came back and hit Zuko in the head and knocked Zuko's helmet around. He readjusted it and glared down at Sokka. Two fire daggers formed from his hand.

Before he could do anything, Aang slid in from behind on a penguin and swept the firebender off his feet with his staff. Zuko landed face down with his butt in the air, his helmet landing on it. Aang slid by the cheering children, covering them in snow. They stopped, annoyed, but then started up again. Aang slid to a stop and pushed off by the miffed penguin.

"Hey Katara. Hey Sokka." Aang greeted like nothing was wrong.

"Hi Aang. Thanks for coming." Sokka thanked dryly.

Zuko got up and went into a firebending stance. Aang adopted a serious look o his face and held his staff in front of him. "Give up. You're surrounded." Aang announced.

Zuko and his men looked behind them and saw nothing but snow. "Surrounded by who?" Zuko scoffed.

"By me." Ten Narutos popped out of the snow. The soldiers jumped.

"Naruto!" Katara beamed.

The firebending soldiers out of surprise created fire daggers while the non-bending soldiers pointed their spears at the Narutos. The Narutos produced kunai.

Zuko focusing on Aang. "You're the Airbender?" Zuko asked incredulously. "You're the Avatar?" Everyone's eyes widened.

"Aang." Katara gasped.

"No way." Sokka muttered.

"Whoa." Naruto muttered.

Zuko and Aang circled each other. "I've spent years preparing for this encounter. Training. Meditating. You're just child!" Zuko shouted.

Aang relaxed his stance. "Well you're just a teenager." he said with a shrug.

Zuko fired several blasts of fire at Aang. The soldiers attacked Naruto. Aang twirled his staff to him. Some of the fire however reached over the villager's heads, causing them to cry out. Aang realized that if this continued, someone innocent would get hurt.

"If I go with you, will you promise to leave everyone alone?" Aang asked, signifying his surrender.

"Fine." Zuko noticed a firebender shot a fireball at Naruto.

"Naruto!" Katara and Aang shouted. When it stopped…like it refused to hit him… then it disappeared. "Grab the yellow haired boy too." 'How did he do that? Uncle might know.' Naruto, surprising, went willingly

Katara rushed forward. "No Aang! Naruto! Don't do this!" she cried.

Aang smiled at her. "Don't worry Katara, it'll be okay." he was pushed forward. "Take care of Appa for me until I get back."

"Yeah it is all good." Naruto smiled foxily.

"Head a course to the Fire Nation. I'm going home." Zuko bellowed.

Aang and Naruto looked back with at the tribe with a sad smile as the gangplank rose. Their smiles dropped when they saw Katara's eyes water. They knew their decision to give themselves up was best for the village, but after seeing Katara they felt bad about it. The bowsprit completely shut and the ship started to depart.

A few hours had passed since Aang and Naruto were taken. The mood of the villages was somber. Not only did they banish the Avatar from their village earlier, but they were helpless when the Fire Nation took the world's last hope for peace. Ashamed, sad, and hopeless, the villagers wordlessly started repairing the village.

Out by the water's edge Katara stared at the horizon while Sokka was carrying some materials behind her. She has standing there for a while hoping to see Aang and Naruto glide back laughing and unharmed. But a girl could only wait for so long. She decided it was time to take action.

"We have to go after that ship Sokka. Aang and Naruto saved our tribe, now we have to save them." Katara declared.

"Katara I-"

"Why can't you realize that they're on our side? If we don't help him, no one will. I know you don't like Aang or Naruto, but we owe them and I-"

"Katara!" Sokka yelled, tired off hearing his sister rant. "Are you gonna talk all day or are you coming with me?" he gestured to a canoe all set to go.

Katara gasped happily and hugged him. "Sokka." _'I don't give him enough credit.'_

"Get in. We're going to save your boyfriends."

Katara blushed. "They're not my-"

"Whatever."

"What do you two think you're doing?" interrupted a voice. They turned to Gran Gran, who was giving them a stern look before smiling at them. "You'll need these. You have a long journey ahead of you." She handed them a blue bundle, shocking the two teens.

"It's been so long since I've had hope. But you brought back to life, my little waterbender." Gran Gran hugged Katara then turned to Sokka. "And you, my brave warrior," Sokka stood tall expecting some sort of praise. "Be nice to your sister."

Sokka deflated and barely returned his grandmother's hug. "Yeah. Okay Gran."

"Aang is the Avatar. He's the world's only chance. You both found him for a reason. Now your destinies are intertwined with his. Naruto on the other hand…" 'I hope he is not _him_'

Katara looked at the canoe and sweat dropped. "There's no way we're gonna catch a war ship with this." As soon as said that Appa appeared from over a hill with a roar. "Appa!" she ran happily towards the sky bison.

"You just love taking me out of my comfort zone, don't ya?" Sokka deadpanned.

On the deck of Zuko's ship, Zuko, Aang, and Naruto faced each other. Zuko with Aang's staff flanked by his Uncle and a guard and Aang with his hands bound behind him and surrounded by Zuko's guards.

Zuko inspected the staff. "This will make an excellent gift for my father." he looked at Aang. "I suppose you wouldn't know of fathers, being raised by monks." Aang glared at Zuko. "Take the Avatar to the prison hold. And take this to my quarters." he handed the staff to Iroh and walked away.

Iroh to the guard next to him and handed him the staff. "Hey, you mind taking this to his quarters for me?" It was more of a command than a question. "Uncle also this kid…watch"

Zuko shot a fireball at Naruto before anyone could stop him or the fireball it stopped right in front of him and like before disappeared. Iroh was in shock, 'He is back. I think the energy is the same… but why in such a small form.'

"Child…what is your name…?" Naruto sat there. He busted in to a full grin.

"Naruto Uzumaki….And this is Aang. Who are you old man?" Iroh laughed.

"Iroh. Would you like some tea?"

"Uncle they are prisoners!" Zuko shouted

"lighten up… besides I would like to take a look at Naruto." He then walked away with one guard and Naruto in tow.

Aang looked back at his staff and friend as he was lead down to the lower levels of the ship. Aang looked at the guards. One in front, one behind him, not a problem. "So…I guess you never fought an airbender before. I bet I can take you all on with my hands tied behind my back."

"Silence." a guard barked.

They reached a door and stopped for the lead guard to unlock it. Aang took a deep breath and blew through the hallway knocking both guards out. 'Staff Naruto' and ran throught the hallways.

Sokka sighed and tried again. "Go…Fly…Soar." For the past ten minutes he and his sister had been riding on Appa, the 'flying' bison. Sokka rolled his eyes. '_More like Appa the normal bison._'

"Please Appa, we need your help. Aang and Naruto need your help."

"Up…Ascend…Elevate."

Katara shot Sokka a look. "Sokka doesn't believe you can fly, but I do Appa." She rubbed his head. "Come on. Don't you wanna save Aang and Naruto?" Appa groaned.

Sokka then thought of something. "What was it that kid said?" he asked himself. "Yee-ha? Hup hup? Wahoo? Yip yip?" Appa groaned and flapped his tail and climbed into the sky.

"You did it Sokka!" Katara cheered. Sokka was even more excited.

"He's flying! He's flying! Katara he's-" he noticed Katara's smug look and calmed down. "I mean, big deal, he's flying." he couldn't help but smile though.

Aang ran down another hallway, constantly looking behind him for pursuers. 'Come on staff, Naruto where are you?' Aang thought.

He turned the corner and ran into three guards.

Aang smiled weakly. "By chance have you seen my staff around? Or a boy with spiky blond hair?" They responded by raising their spears at them. Aang ran past them, running along the walls and ceiling. "Thanks anyway." He called back.

Aang jumped into another hallway occupied by a firebender soldier. The soldier sent a blast of fire at him. In one swift move Aang jumped over the fire stream and the fire soldier and cut the rope on his hands on one of the spikes on his helmet, knocking the soldier down.

"**Naruto, trust him." **'Huh who was that?' Aang thought

Aang looked in several rooms in search of his staff. He opened the door to another room and cringed when he saw it was occupied. He relaxed slightly when he realized the old man was with Naruto.

"Naruto!"

"Aang! Hey old man can I go?" Naruto smiled at Iroh. Who then noticed Naruto's sandals? "Wearing sandals all the way out here? Your feet must be freezing. I'm sure we have spare boots a few doors down." Iroh winked at him.

Naruto and Aang blinked. This guy, his enemy, was smiling telling him what he was looking for all day. Naruto shrugged. "Err, thanks old man. Aang I will catch up."

"Ok." Aang ran out. As Naruto shut the door he heard Iroh laugh in a way that reminded him of the Sandiame. Naruto smiled.

Checking a few more rooms in a hurry to get out he almost passed an open room that held what he was looking for. He headed towards the staff but stopped when the door shut. He turned around and saw Zuko glaring at him.

Inside Iroh rubbed his chi in thought. 'A time traveler huh?'

After almost three years of searching he finally find and captures the Avatar and not even five minutes later he escapes. 'Of course.' Zuko thinks to himself. Nothing has ever been easy for him. Why would this be any different.

When the Avatar went for the staff, which he left out in the open on purpose, Zuko smirked. 'This kid is predictable.' He shut the he was hiding behind, trapping the Avatar in the room. "Looks like I underestimated you." Was all Zuko said before letting loose several blasts of fire Aang dodged around.

Rolling into a corner Aang tried to catch his breath but was forced to dodge more fireballs. He rolled under Zuko and used circle-walking to stay behind Zuko. Zuko growled as he was unable to hit and jumped away to get some distance. '_Close combat isn't gonna work._'

He fired more blasts but Aang bent the air away from the fire, making the flames die. Aang then jumped into the air and formed an air scooter, riding all around the room dodging every blast.

The door flung open and Naruto, in boots, flew in feet first into Zuko. Zuko flew back into his mattress while Naruto flipped back next to Aang, who recovered his staff. With airbending Aang slammed the mattress, and Zuko, into the wall then into the ceiling. Zuko looked up to find both boys gone.

Opening the hatch to the bridge Aang and Naruto poked their heads out to see if the coast was clear. There was the helmsman, but beyond him was their way out. They rushed out on the observation deck and Aang opened his glider and jumped off. "Hop on." he called. Naruto jumped on the back of Aang's glider. '_We're out of here._' Aang thought.

Unfortunately Zuko wasn't done with them. He had jumped off the observation deck and grabbed Aang's foot. Aang couldn't support the weight of him, Naruto, and Zuko and they crashed onto the deck. All three got up and squared off again.

Zuko: angry and determined.

Naruto: ready and unwavering.

Aang: nervous and hesitant, which was obvious to the other combatants.

Zuko smirked. '_This should be easy._'

Naruto threw Aang a disbelieving look. '_What happened to being brave and fearless?_'

A growl took their attention away from each other and looked up. "What is that?" Zuko asked out loud.

"Appa!" Aang exclaimed.

"Wow. He really can fly." Naruto said amazed. As he got closer they were able to make out Katara and Sokka in Appa's saddle.

With his distraction with Appa, Aang almost got roasted by Zuko. He narrowly blocked the blast by twirling his staff. He jumped back to avoid another blast and almost fell overboard.

Naruto ran at Zuko, placing his hands in a cross seal. "Kage Bunshin no jutsu_!"_ Four clones puffed up besides him. Zuko's eyes widened.

'What the hell? He just turned into five people…again. What kind of technique is that?'

Two of the Naruto's jumped at him. One threw a punch that Zuko caught. Using the momentum, Zuko slammed the clone into the ground and kicked a ball of fire at the second one. He was surprised when they disappeared in a puff of smoke. 'These copies can't take much damage.' Zuko realized.

Sidestepping another clone, he slashed into its side with a fire dagger, destroying it. A fourth Naruto came at him with a kunai knife but he easily kicked him away into the last Naruto. The last clone disappeared as real Naruto tumbled away. Naruto summoned two clones. Zuko expected it to come at him he got ready except one was behind him and the other grabbed one of Naruto's arms. 'what is he doing?' he then noticed blue energy forming where the clone's hands where moving above Naruto's. Then disappeared when it was the size of a small child's ball then the clone flung Naruto at Zuko effetely hitting him 'Who is this kid?' Zuko flew back he then sent guards after him who were a little hesitant but went.

With the ninja out of the way Zuko turned his attention back to the bald monk, firing several blasts of fire at him, the last one knocking Aang's staff away. Aang jumped out the way of another blast of fire and landed on the rail. Zuko kicked one more ball of fire, this time Aang couldn't dodge it. He fell unconscious and over the side of the ship into the just knocked out the last one when he saw this.

"Aang! Noo!" Katara cried. Aang was the Avatar. He was supposed to bring peace to the world. He wasn't supposed to. Not like this. "Aang!"

Beside her Sokka looked equally shocked. He may have not liked the kid, but he didn't deserve that. _'He saved our village, and he lost his life doing it. No one should have to die that young.'_ He looked at Naruto and gasped. "Naruto look out!"

Zuko's eyes widened when the boy fell overboard. That wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to capture the Avatar, not kill him. Even if he told his father that he killed the Avatar, he doubted his father would let him back home. Zuko trembled, in rage. He glared at the yellow haired ninja. With a loud war cry, he sent a massive fireball at the blond.

"Aang!" Naruto watched on with shock as Aang fell overboard. Aang, his new friend. Friend, how long has it been since he's last had one of those. He could faintly hear Katara call for Aang. He barely heard Zuko's war cry. He didn't hear Sokka's warning call at all. He heard nothing. He was by himself again. Naruto felt hollow, yet at the same filled with despair and rage. He gripped the rails harder.

Aang could feel he was in water but couldn't do anything about it. He felt tired and numb.

"Aang!"

'_Naruto? He's still up there with that firebender.'_

"Aang! Noo!"

'_Katara? That's right she was on Appa.'_

"Aang!"

'_She's still headed towards that firebender.'_

"Aang!" Panic rose in Aang.

'_I'm in trouble. He's in trouble. She's in trouble!'_

Naruto's eyes and whiskers glowed white.

Aang's eyes and tattoos glowed white.

Naruto turned to the fireball and effortlessly dissipated it by backhanding it. Zuko stepped back in fear at Naruto's glowing stare. With a punch Naruto sent forth his own mighty blast of fire. Zuko blocked the flame but was thrown back from the force of the blast.

Several soldiers came out and surrounded Naruto. Naruto crossed his arms and flung them out, unleashing a strong wave of wind that knocked them back. Zuko and the water siblings looked on in shock. _'He bent fire and air?' _they all thought.

Zuko got up and looked at Naruto in awe and confusion. _'But I thought-'_ A splash caught everyone's attention.

A cyclone of water shot out of the sea. At the top was Aang with his eyes and tattoos glowing just like Naruto's. Zuko looked at Aang in fear as he towered over the ship.

Aang landed on the deck and bended the water around him then unleashed it, knocking the soldiers back and Zuko over the side of the ship.

Sokka and Katara looked on in shock. "Did you see what they just did?" Katara squeaked.

"Now that was some waterbending…and firebending and…and what the hell just happened!" Sokka exclaimed.

Naruto and Aang collapsed, exhausted from using the Avatar State. Once Appa landed Katara rushed over to Aang. Naruto was already getting up and with the help of Sokka he was able to walk over to them.

Katara shook Aang. "Aang. Are you alright?" Aang groaned and looked at the gathered people.

"Hey Katara. Hey Sokka. Thanks for coming." he smiled tiredly.

Sokka smirked. "Well I couldn't let you guys get all the glory."

"But we won already." Naruto stated.

"We still came!"

Naruto smiled. "Yeah. Thanks." he said sincerely.

This shocked the older boy. "Uh…"

Aang looked towards his right. "I dropped my staff."

"I'll get it." Sokka volunteered and ran off causing Naruto to fall on his face. As Sokka picked it up another hand grabbed it, freaking him out. When he realizes that it's Zuko, Sokka tries to pull it away but Zuko wouldn't let go.

After a short tug-o-war battle for the staff Sokka decided to get payback and poked Zuko in the head the same way Zuko did to him earlier. Zuko lost his grip and almost fell into the water but he grabbed on to the anchor chain.

"That's from the Water Tribe!" Sokka yelled triumphantly.

Katara just finished helping the boys onto Appa when she saw the guards advance towards them. She pulled a stream of water from the puddles on the deck, scaring the guards a bit. Trying to do what Aang just did, she flung her arms forward. But the water flew backwards and the water behind her froze.

"Katara!" she heard Sokka yell. Katara looked behind her and saw that she froze her brother's feet to the ship. The soldiers continued forward, thinking she was no threat. Katara turned around and repeated what she just did hoping for the same results. She turned around and gave a mental cheer. The soldiers were frozen in place.

Katara climbed on Appa and shouted at her brother. "Hurry up Sokka!"

Sokka was chipping away the ice around his feet with his boomerang. _'It your fault that I'm stuck. I didn't ask for all this flying and magic; I'm just a guy with a boomerang.'_ He got himself free and ran up Appa's tail. "Yip yip! Yip yip!" Sokka cried.

Iroh had to rub his eyes when he saw the giant mammal fly into the air. "Huh?" he surveyed the chaos on the deck; the unconscious firebenders, the frozen guards, and his nephew struggling to get back onboard. He quickly helped Zuko back on deck, who ordered to shoot them down. But with everyone incapacitated, it was up to Iroh and Zuko. Together they launched a large ball of fire at Appa.

Aang jumped to the back of the saddle and with a swing of his staff he released an arc of wind that deflected the fireball into an ice cliff. A large amount of ice fell on the ship and prevented it from going any further. The kids laugh in success as they get away.

Zuko glared at them, then at the snow.

"Good news for the Fire Lord. The nation's greatest threat is just a little kid." Iroh commented.

"You're wrong Uncle. It's not just a single kid, but two, two Avatars." Iroh looked shocked at Zuko's statement. "And they just did they just did this." Zuko looked at where they flew off. "I don't know how that's possible and I don't know if that makes my task easier or harder but I know I won't underestimate either of them again. Dig this ship out and follow them." He turned to his crew, half were frozen and the other half were thawing them out with small flames. "…as soon as you're finished with that." He finished lamely. 'Kyuubi that is some host you have there…'

The sun was setting and they were still flying on Appa. Katara decided now was the time to ask questions. Aang was sort of sulking while Naruto has been cheering how cool and strong he was non-stop.

"How did you do that?" she asked Aang. "With the water? It was the most amazing thing I've ever seen."

Aang looked sideways at her. "I don't know. I just sort of…did it."

Katara looked down. That wasn't the answer she was expecting. She looked at Naruto. "I don't suppose you know how you were able to bend fire and air?"

Naruto shook his head smiling. "Nope. I don't know, I don't care." Katara sighed.

Sokka raised a hand. "Wait. I thought only the Avatar could bend more than one element?" Katara nodded. "And aren't you the Avatar?" Sokka pointed at Aang. Aang nodded. "Then how did you," he pointed at Naruto. "Bend two elements?" Naruto shrugged.

"I think he is the Avatar." Katara said slowly.

"But I thought there could only be one Avatar at a time?" Sokka questioned.

"Normally yes, but, Naruto is from the future. My guess is he's the Avatar of his own time." Katara explained.

"But I'm not in my own time."

"But you were still born with the Avatar spirit. It stays with you no matter where or when you go. Right Aang?" Aang just shrugged. She looked at him.

"Why didn't you tell us you were the Avatar?"

"Because…I never wanted to be." Naruto knew that feeling all to well…

"Aang I knew how you feel." Everyone looked at Naruto in shock. "To be chosen for something with out being asked, fate is a cruel thing…." Naruto unconsently put a hand over his stomach. Every one chose to ask later. Katara calmed him down

"Thanks Katara."

"Your welcome. Aang," Katara continued. "the world's been waiting for the Avatar to return. And now we've got two to stop the war."

Aang looked down. "And how am I-we, supposed to do that?"

"Well, according to legend, you first need to master water, then earth, then fire, right?"

"That's what the monks told me."

"Well if you go to the North Pole, you can master waterbending."

Aang smiled. "We can learn it together."

"Wait, what about air?" Naruto asked.

"I already mastered air."

"But I didn't!"

Aang frowned thoughtfully. "Do you even know what your natural element is?"

"Natural element?" The other three groaned. "Hey, I'm new to this. Just give me some time and-" Naruto stopped as his eyes and whiskers glowed.

"What's wrong with him?" Sokka asked.

Before anybody could answer the glowing stopped. "Air." Naruto said.

"What?" Aang asked.

"I'm a natural airbender. That's what that guy said."

Sokka looked around. "What guy?"

"I don't know! I think it was a guy. All I heard was a voice, a deep masculine voice."

"You two are even freakier than Katara." Sokka stated.

Katara looked at him. "But you're still coming, right? There'll be plenty of firebender heads to knock on the way." she said in a sing song voice.

Sokka smiled a bit. "I'd like that. I'd really like that."

"Then we're in this together." Katara declared.

"All right, but before I learn waterbending, and Naruto air.. we have some serious business to attend to," Aang pulled out and opened a map. "here, here, and here." he pointed to several places.

"What's there?" Katara asked.

"Here we'll ride the hopping llamas. Then waaay over here we'll surf on the backs of giant koi fish. Then back over here we'll ride the hog monkeys. They don't like people riding them, but that's what makes it fun." Aang smiled brightly at them.

They looked at each other, then back at the map, then at Aang, then back at each other.

"Cool." Naruto said. "This will be fun."

**Xxxscencexxx**

Everyone was asleep except the Avatars and Appa.

"Naruto you still awake?" Aang asked from his spot on Appa's head.

"Yeah, why are you?" he said as he laded down looking at the stars.

"…I was thinking how exactly do you know?" Naruto stood up and walked behind Aang's spot on the bison…

"Know What?"

"On The feeling… how do you know how I feel?"

"Oh…I don't like to talk about it…"Naruto said sadly looking down..

"Well I should know because I am you in five hundred years!" They quietly laughed "What ever happen to you I will understand…"

"Ok it happened 12 years ago in my time… on October 10th the night I was born…. A giant Nine tailed Fox attacked the village our leader, the Fourth Hokage, knew a way to stop it but it would cost him his life… He had to seal it a way in a new born…" Aang saw a few tears slide down, "Me…" Aang's eyes went wide.

"Well I'm….sorry." He looked down

"Don't be…The village is filled with idiot are… they hated us they thought I was the reincarnation of it…" Well one thing is for sure I'm not I am a reincarnation of you!" They laughed.

"Hey… What is the fox like?" Before Naruto could answer.

"**Well if you ask… I am the almighty god of the four elements! I can control all the elements with just a flick of my awesome tails! I am-"** ' Supper annoying Aang can't even hear you!'

"Ah… Naruto I think I can…" He said looking at Naruto

"**Haa... It worked! I knew it!... know on to the business of the fire and telling Aang about Iroh told you… For the fire that is the only thing I will let my presents be known." **

"Gee thanks." Naruto said. "With the old man..."

Flashback no Justus!

Naruto was in tow by a guard. "I bet you never faced a ninja before! I WILL GET OUT OF THIS PLACE!" Naruto yelled

"Sir we are here." The solider ignoring Naruto's yells.

"Yeah, thanks bring him in." Naruto was then shoved in a medium size room as soon as the door shut his bindings were cut.

"Come here and have some tea." The man said with a humble smile.

"But aren't you the enemy. Shouldn't you be treating me like…Umm I don't know… a prisoner?" Naruto said in disbelief.

"Why? Besides I have a question.." He said sipping tea.

"Ok…What is it?" Naruto sat in front of him.

"have you heard of the Kyuubi no Kitsune?" That caught him off guard.

"N-no." Naruto shook his head rapidly.

"Well I once meet him…. You know he is the god of the elements.."

"What?"

"Yeah so you must know what happened to him." Iroh mused

"Well…"

"**Naruto, trust him"**

"The fuzbutt says to trust you. He is kind of stuck….in…. my gut."

"How?"

"A very powerful seal." The door then slammed open….

"Naruto!"

Kai!(end)

"wow… Cool."

"Well goodnight."

"Night Naruto." And with that the avatars went to sleep.

* * *

YES! Yeah! Review! COOKIES!

Hope you liked it!

Naru:*sobs*thanks Aang for understanding…Great teme's story is next.

Gaang: Really! cool!

Yes next time!

The southern air temple! Where realization and training began…


	4. Chapter 4

Hi I am back well here is the deal my teachers gave me homework for the summer and now I am reading the hardest book in the world _the Tale of Two Cities._ Not only is it hard I can't understand it AND I have a travel log on each place, the history, and the people involved! I am going to cry! Well at least I have my fans! Oh and Kushina's story made me cry. Poor Naruto was held hostage after a few seconds of life! And the last part Minato's last words were 'listen to your motor mouth mom.' That's sad!

Now this chap Naruto tells about his life and meets-

Naruto: Don't spoil!

Aang: Yeah…Well unless they halfly know what to expect!

Guys it is called a summary….. Why an I working with you? Also-

Naruto and Me: HALFLY IS NOT A WORD!

Aang starts to cry and Katara comes and comforts him. Sakura comes and hits us on the head.

Sakura: Naruto! Kyuubiforevr say sorry!

Us:Why!

*Insert dark glare Naruto runs* Ha, I am a girl not effective!

*Holds up tickets for all three twilight saga movies* NO! I don't want to see the movies!*Runs to Aang*

Sakura: The Baka owns Nothing.. Oh and on the last chap. she meant Naruto volumes not the actual manga.

Thank you Sakura

"talking"

'thoughts"'

"**Kyuubi"**

**in the avatar state or pissed jinkurichi(I will describe it)**

**xxxxxxscenexxx**

_Chapter 3: The Southern Air Temple_

The sun was just peaking over the mountains. Katara was finishing packing her things in Appa's saddle. Aang was adjusting the reigns. And Naruto and Sokka were snoring on the ground a few feet away.

"Wait 'til you see it, Katara." Aang said, pulling the reigns tighter. "The Air Temple is one of the most beautiful places in the world."

Katara felt pity for the boy. She didn't have the heart to tell him that his people were gone, wiped out by the Fire Nation, but he needed to know. So she tried to break it to him subtle-like. "Aang I know you're excited, but it's been a hundred years since you've been home."

"That's why I'm so excited!" Aang smiled brightly up at her. He obviously didn't take the hint, but Katara decided to try again.

"It's just that a lot can change in all that time."

"I know, but I need to see it for myself."

He jumped down from Appa and walked over to Sokka and Naruto, still sleeping. "Wakey wakey sleepyheads. Air temple here we come!" Aang yelled.

Naruto rolled over and woke up. Sokka stirred "Sleep now…temple later." He turned over and started snoring again.

Aang frowned then grinned mischievously. He picked up a stick and ran it up and down Sokka's sleeping bag, then yelled. "Sokka! Wake up! There's a prickle snake in your sleeping bag!" Sokka screamed and jumped up and around. "Get it out! Get it out!" Still in his sleeping bag Sokka lost his balance and fell flat on his face. Katara and Naruto laughed at the scene. Aang smiled innocently. "Great! You're awake." Sokka grumbled and glared at the younger boy.

"God. Everyone's awake. Let's go." Aang said.

**xxxxxxscenexxx**

Zuko's ship pulled into a Fire Nation naval yard. As he and his uncle walked down the ship's gangplank, Zuko grumbled at the two bigger ships they were docked between. "Uncle, I want the repairs made as quickly as possible. I don't want to stay too long and risk losing their trail." He said quietly.

"You mean the Avatars?" Iroh asked, to loud for Zuko's tastes.

He turned on his uncle angrily. "Don't mention that name on these docks! Once word gets out that, not one, but _two_ of them alive, every firebender will be out looking for them double time. I don't want anyone getting in the way."

"Getting in the way of what, Prince Zuko?" asked a voice that made Zuko sick to his stomach. He and Iroh turned to the man approaching them.

Zuko scowled at him. "Captain Zhao."

"It's Commander now." Zhao informed with a slight smirk. He bowed to Iroh. "And General Iroh, great hero of our nation."

"_Retired _General" Iroh corrected.

"The Fire Lord's brother and son are welcome guests anytime. What brings you to my harbor?"

Iroh jerked his thumb at the ship. "Our ship is being repaired."

"That's quite a bit of damage." Zhao noted.

Zuko fidgeted. Zhao wanted a story. "Yes…you wouldn't believe what happened." Not a storyteller, he looked at his uncle. "Uncle! Tell Commander Zhao what happened."

Iroh jumped and mentally cursed his nephew for putting him in this position. "Yes, I will do that. It was incredible." Iroh drew a blank after that and leaned towards Zuko. "What, did we crash or something?"

Zuko's eye twitched. "Uh,.. yes! Right into an Earth Kingdom ship"

"Really?" Zhao asked, clearly not believing their story. "You must regale me with all the thrilling details. Join me for a drink?" Zhao asked smirking at Zuko.

Zuko glared at him. "Sorry, but we have to go." Zuko turned to leave but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder, courtesy of Iroh.

"Prince Zuko, show Commander Zhao your respect." Zuko almost rolled his eyes. "We would be honored to join you. Do you have any ginseng tea? It's my favorite." A burst of fire was released from his hands before Zuko followed the Commander and his uncle off the deck.

**xxxxxscenexxx**

Sokka clutched his growling stomach and glared down at it. "Hey stomach, be quiet, all right? I'm trying to find us some food." Another stomach growl. "That goes for you too, Naruto's stomach."

"Um, Sokka?"

"What?"

"Isn't there supposed to food in this bag?"

"Yes. That's why it's called the _food_ bag."

"Well we should be calling it the crumb bag, look." Naruto shook the bag upside down and all that fell out were a few crumbs.

"What? Where's all my blubbered seal jerky?"

Aang looked back at them. "Oh that was food? I used it to start the campfire. Sorry."

"You WHAT?" they yelled. Naruto fell back in hunger "No wonder the flames smelled so good." Sokka moaned.

Aang smiled as the mountain range became visible. "The Batola mountain range! We're almost there!"

Katara looked at Aang with guilt and sadness. She had to tell him now. "Aang" she started uneasily. "Before we reach the temple, I want to talk to you about the air benders."

"What about them?"

'_I've got to be blunt about this._' "Well-"

"Yeah, about the airbenders." Naruto interrupted. Katara frowned. "Aang you said there are people there who can teach me airbending, right?"

Aang nodded happily. "Yep. There are many airbending masters in the Southern Air Temple. Me included." Aang stated proudly, pointing at his arrow.

"Well if you're a master, how come you can't teach me? I would be more comfortable."

"I'm not ready to teach yet. The monks told me I need more experience." Naruto sighed unhappily. "Don't worry. The monks are great. You're gonna love them." Aang said to cheer up his sad friend.

"I don't know Aang." Katara said.

"Don't know what Katara?"

"The Fire Nation, they're ruthless. They killed my mother and they could have done the same to your people. And I just want you to be prepared for what you might see."

"Just because no one has seen an airbender doesn't mean the Fire Nation killed them all." He smiled, not a happy smile, but a hopeful smile. "They probably escaped."

Katara placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know it's hard to accept."

Aang shook her off, slightly annoyed. "You don't understand. The only way to get to an airbender temple is on a flying bison, and I doubt the Fire Nation has any flying bison. Right Appa?" Appa roared in agreement.

Aang flew them up higher, having Appa fly straight up. As soon as they cleared the mountain they were able to see the Air Temple. "There it is. The Southern Air Temple." Aang announced proudly.

"Aang it's amazing!" Katara said.

Naruto looked at it. He thought it looked more like a castle than a temple. 'Wow amazing!'

"We're home buddy." Aang said to Appa. "We're home."

**xxxxxscenexxx**

Once the tea arrived Iroh practically drained the teapot himself.

Meanwhile Zhao had been talking _*cough__bragging__cough*_ about his accomplishments over the past couple of years, future assignments, and the war in general. "And by year's end, the Earth Kingdom capital will be under our rule." Zhao said standing in front of a large world map. He turned to Zuko and Iroh, who was off to the side looking at various weapons. "The Fire Lord will finally claim victory in this war."

"If my father thinks the rest of the world will follow him willingly, then he is a fool." Zuko said. Zhao smirked and took a seat next to Zuko.

"I see two years at sea has done little to temper your tongue." Zhao's smirk grew bigger. "So, how is search for the Avatar going?"

A crash turned their attention to Iroh, who tipped over the weapon stand he was looking at. Iroh smiled apologetically. "My fault entirely." Zhao watched him back away before turning back to Zuko.

"We haven't found him yet." Zuko said evenly.

"Did you really expect to? The Avatar died a hundred years ago along with the rest of the airbenders." Zhao smirked again when Zuko averted his eyes. "Unless you found some evidence that the Avatar is still alive."

"No. Nothing." Zuko lied.

Zhao stood up and leaned down face to face with Zuko. "Prince Zuko, the Avatar is the only one who can stop the Fire Nation from winning this war. If you have an _ounce _of loyalty left, you'll tell me what you've found."

"I haven't _found_ anything." Zuko growled. Then in a calmer tone he said "It's like you said. The Avatar probably died a long time ago. Come on Uncle, we're leaving." He got up to leave but was blocked by the guards.

Another guard walked into the tent. "Commander Zhao, we interrogated the crew as you instructed. They confirmed Prince Zuko had the Avatar and a child that flames could not touch in custody but…" the guard paused and shuffled nervously.

"But?" Zhao asked.

"But let…them escape." The guard hoped the commander wouldn't ask who 'them' were.

"Them?"

'Dammit.'

"The…Avatars."

"Ava_tars_?" Zhao looked at Zuko. "Care to explain that one, Prince Zuko?"

**xxxxxscenexxx**

At Aang's insistence the kids were walking up to the temple instead of flying directly directly there, much to the annoyance of Sokka. As they walked up, Aang excitingly talked about the temple. Katara was the only one really listening. Sokka was still focused on quieting his stomach. Naruto was half-listening, he wanted to hurry up and find an airbending teacher.

When they were three-fourths there Aang sped off, too excited to walk. Naruto quickly followed after him, happy they were finally picking up the pace. Katara watched them race up the path, amused.

"So where do I get something to eat?"

Katara looked at her brother. "You're lucky enough to be one of the first outsiders to ever visit an airbender temple, and all you can think about is food?" She asked unbelievingly.

Sokka shrugged. "I'm just a simple guy with simple needs."

Katara psshed. 'He's simple alright. Simple minded' She looked ahead at Aang who was animatedly pointing out things to Naruto.

"And that's where my friends and I would play airball! And over there would be where the bison would sleep! And…" he sighed sadly.

"What's wrong?" Katara asked.

"Yeah. Where are all the airbenders?" Naruto complained.

Aang sighed again. Sokka and Katara looked at each other then ran up to Aang.

"So this airball game, how do you play?" Sokka asked. Aang smiled.

Naruto and Sokka stood ready at one end of the airball court. On the other side Aang skillfully controlled the ball with airbending. He tossed the ball in the air and grinned at his opponents like a Cheshire cat.

As soon as it came down, Aang kicked it forward with airbending. Sokka and Naruto watched as it bounced off the poles. As it came near Naruto made a dive for the ball. He missed and landed on the pole he walked up it like the tree climbing test. Surprising the others.

The ball continued on its path to the goal. It slammed into Sokka's stomach and carried him through the goal.

"Goal!" Aang cheered. "Aang seven. Naruto and Sokka, zero. Oh and Naruto how did you do that!"

"Making him fell better is putting me in a world of hurt." Sokka moaned. He started to get up but stopped when he spotted an old beaten up helmet. "Katara, check this out."

Katara looked at the helmet. "Fire Nation."

"We should tell them."

Katara sighed and nodded. "Guys there's something you need to see."

"Okay!"

"Coming!"

Katara watched them jog over, passing the ball to each other. She inwardly smiled at their child like innocence, something she wished she still had. But the Fire Nation had taken care of that. She looked at the helmet. '_And they'll do it again to Aang_.' She glared at it and bended some snow over the helmet and her brother. '_No, let Aang be a kid a little longer._'

"What's up?" Naruto asked.

"Err…just a new waterbending move I learned."

"Nice one. But enough practicing. We have a whole temple to see." Aang ran towards the temple, Naruto hot on his heels.

"Yeah! Airbending-sensei here I come!"

Sokka brushed the snow off him. "You know you can't protect him forever." Katara didn't respond and walked ahead. Sokka stared after her, grabbed his gloves and parka, and followed after them.

"Hey Aang."

"Yeah?"

"Are Katara and Sokka acting strange to you?"

"Hmm?" Aang looked back to the two siblings. Sokka was angrily saying something to Katara, jerking his hand and pointing at the two boys, while Katara was silently glaring at him. When they noticed Aang looking at them they stopped, smiled, and Sokka threw his arm around Katara. "Huh. Maybe that's how they normally act. We've only known them for a couple of days."

"They usually fight in front of us no problem." Naruto turned to the two, Katara now yelling something at Sokka. They stopped when they noticed they were being watched again. "I think they're arguing about us."

"About what?"

Naruto shrugged.

Aang was silent for a minute before he came to a conclusion. "…Teenagers are weird."

Naruto looked at Aang "I'm a teen."

"Yeah but your not weird, your still a kid."

"Katara firebenders were here. You can't pretend they weren't." Sokka told her.

"I can for Aang's sake." She argued. "If he finds out that the Fire Nation invaded his home, he'll be devastated. And he won't be the only one."

"What do you mean…Naruto?" Sokka snorted. "How will this affect him?"

They looked at Naruto. "Hey airbenders! I need a master! Come on out and teach!"

"If he finds out that there's nobody left to teach him, he'll be crushed." Katara explained.

"Please. More than likely he'll scream and curse."

Before Katara could retort (or agree) Aang had called them over, wanting to introduce them to someone. Katara and Sokka, surprised and confused, quickly walked over. Naruto zipped over. "Who? Where is he? Is he an airbending master? Will he teach me!"

Aang chuckled. "Actually, I'd like to introduce you to Monk Gyatso, the greatest airbender in the world. He taught me everything I know."

Naruto deflated. "Oh. You were talking about a statue."

Katara rubbed his shoulder assuringly. Sokka crossed his arms and squinted at the statue head tilted.

Aang smiled and bowed to the statue.

_Flashback_

_Gyatso pulled out a cake from a brick oven. _

"_Bu the rue secret is in the gooey center!" Raising his hand above the cake Gyatso airbent the fruit filling up in a twisting mountain of filling._

_Aang sighed, not really paying attention to Gyatso, actually facing away from him._

"_My ancient cake making technique isn't the only thing on your mind, is it, Aang?" Gyatso asked._

_Aang sighed again and slightly turned towards Gyatso. "This whole Avatar thing…maybe the monks made a mistake."_

"_The only mistake they made was telling you before you turned sixteen." He turned to Aang. "But we can't concern ourselves with what __**was**__. We must act on what __**is**_._" He gestured to the grounds in front of them full of grazing sky bison, playful lemurs, and happy airbenders._

_Aang smiled briefly before another question popped into his head. "But Gyatso, how do I know if I'm ready for this?"_

"_Your questions will be answered when you are old enough to enter the Air Temple Sanctuary. Inside you will meet someone who will guide you on your journey." Gyatso told him._

_Aang perked up and spun towards Gyatso. "Who is it?"_

"_When you are ready he will reveal himself to you." The old airbender answered mysteriously._

_Aang groaned._

_Gyatso turned to Aang. "Now are you going to help me with these cakes, or not?" he asked with a mischievous smile. _

_Aang noticed and smiled back. "Alright."_

"_One." _

_They both assumed airbending stances._

"_Two."_

_They stepped back and formed air balls._

"_Three!"_

_They launched the spheres at the cakes. The cakes went flying and landed on four meditating monks, who were then swarmed by hungry lemurs._

_The young and old airbending masters laughed. They turned and bowed to each other. "Your aim has improved greatly my young pupil."_

_Flashback end_

Aang came up from his bow, a sad look on his face. Thinking about Gyatso made him realize he would never see his old master and friend again.

He slightly turned his head when a hand was placed on his shoulder. Katara.

"You must miss him."

"Yeah." He answered solemnly before walking into the temple.

"Where are you going?" Katara asked.

He turned back to them. "The Air Temple Sanctuary. There's someone I'm ready to meet." And he continued into the temple.

Katara looked at the others, who shrugged.

They proceeded to follow Aang inside until they stopped at a large set of wooden, which on the front had, what looked like to Katara, a large tsungi horn with a very complicated design and two horns. Set within the 'tsungi horn' were light blue, what looked like to Sokka, spiral seashells. He then noticed Naruto had the same signs on his back and sholders.

Looking at the 'spiral seashells' and back at the spiral air nomad symbol on the ground they just walked over, Naruto looked at his clan symbol on his left arm, which also happens to be a spiral, then back at the door, blinking.

"But Aang," Naruto turned his attention to Katara. "No one could have survived in there for a hundred years." The girl said.

"It's not impossible. I survived in the iceberg for that long." Aang reminded her.

"He's got you there Katara-Chan." Naruto laughed.

Katara glared at him before sighing in defeat. Aang did have a good point.

"Whoever's in there might help me figure out this Avatar thing." Aang explained.

"And whoever's in there might have a medley of delicious cured meats!" Sokka spoke eagerly.

"And whoever's in there might be an air master!" Naruto exclaimed, equally eager.

"Airbending master." Aang corrected.

"Yeah, that too." With that Sokka rushed to go through the door but found out the hard way that the door was stuck shut when he painfully collided face first with the door.

Sokka immediately got back up and tried to push the door open.

"I think it is jammed." Naruto laughed at Sokka. Sokka, realizing this was a waste of time, gave up and slid down to the ground. He looked at Aang. "I don't suppose you have a key?"

Aang smiled. "The key, Sokka, is airbending." Aang explained. He motioned the others to get behind him before he assumed an airbending stance.

Taking a deep breath, Aang raised his arms out to his sides then thrust them forward, unleashing a jet of air from each hand through the horns into the tubes. A melodic humming was made as the air traveled the tubes. The shells one by one flipped over from their blue sides to their maroon sides. With a final loud click the door unlocked and opened by themselves.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Aang called into the dark room. With no response Aang walked into the dark room with the others hesitantly following him.

**xxxxscenexxx**

"So two twelve-year-old boys bested you and your firebenders?" Zhao shook his head. "You're even more pathetic than I thought." Zhao sneered.

Zuko growled. "Have you ever fought _one_ person who can bend more than one element? OR someone who can't be touched by fire?"Zhao's sneer disappeared. "No? Well I fought _two_ people like that and they're both powerful, regardless of age. But no matter how strong they are, they won't get me next time."

"Yes, you're right. It won't happen next time because there will be no next time." Zhao declared.

"Commander Zhao," Zuko began "I've been hunting the Avatar for two years now and I-"

Zhao whipped around, fire streaming off his outstretched hand. "And you failed! Capturing the Avatars is too important to leave in a teenager's hands. They're mine now."

Zuko growled and lunged for Zhao but was held back by Zhao's guards.

Zhao smirked at the teen's reaction. "Keep them here." He ordered as he left.

Zuko snarled at Zhao's retreating form and kicked over the table in the room.

Iroh watched the scene silently then looked at the guards. "More tea please."

**xxxxxscenexxx**

"Statues? That's it? Where's the meat?"

"Forget your damn meat! Where's my airbending master?"

The room turned out to be a big disappointment to Naruto and Sokka. Instead of food and airbenders, the sanctuary contained a bunch of statues lined up in a spiral like pattern going all the way up to the ceiling.

"Wow. There sure are a lot of statues." Sokka said looking up trying to see where that ended.

"Who are all these people?" Katara wondered.

"I'm not sure, but it feels like I know them somehow." Aang said.

"Yeah I know what you mean." Naruto said staring hypnotically at a statue of a man with a devilish smirk. Naruto vaguely noticed that this guy was the only one doing this; every other statue had a serious look on their face. Except a woman with a fox like grin.

"Look!" Naruto jumped and turned to Aang. "That one's an airbender!" Naruto looked at the statue Aang was pointing at, which was coincidently next to the one he was looking at, of a woman in robes with an arrow on her forehead.

Katara pointed at the next statue. "And this one's a waterbender." Katara looked around. "They're lined up in a pattern. Air. Water. Earth. Fire."

"That's the Avatar cycle." Aang stated.

Katara came to a realization. "They're Avatars. All these people are your past lives."

"Wait a minute. You're telling me I used to be all these people?" Naruto asked incredulously. Katara nodded.

"Don't tell me you guys really believe in that past life stuff." Sokka scoffed.

"It's true." Katara argued. "When the Avatar dies he's reincarnated into the next nation in the cycle."

"Well if it is true then does that mean I used to be Aang?" he turned to Aang, who was smiling.

"Yep. And in 500 years I'm going to be you."

"So you're me and I'm you but we're two different people but we're still the same but we exist at different times but we're here looking at each other so that means I'm looking at myself but you're not me but-" Katara slapped him. "Thanks. I needed that."

"Anytime." She turned to Aang who was staring at a statue. "Aang?"

No response.

"Don't tell me I have to slap you too? Aang!"

Aang blinked. "Huh?"

Katara looked at him in concern then looked at the statue. "Who is that?"

"That's Avatar Roku, the Avatar before me."

Sokka looked at the statue. "You were a firebender? No wonder I didn't trust you guys when we first met." Next to him was a woman that Naruto saw before.

"There's no writing. How do you know his name?" Katara asked.

"I'm not sure." he looked back at the statue. He could have sworn its eyes were glowing before. "I just know it somehow."

"Hey I think she was from my time!"

"How do you know?" Katara asked

"She is wearing traditional ninja clothing. Avatar Kushina." Naruto looked dazed.

"You just couldn't get any weirder! And why are you just sitting there like a snail-turtle!" Sokka complained.

Naruto, now sitting on the ground staring at the statue of the smirking Avatar, whipped his head towards Sokka. "A what-now?"

Before Sokka could respond, a low, but still loud humming noise sounded throughout the room. The four glanced to where it came from, the entrance to the sanctuary, and the sight of a large shadow with long ears was all it took for them to hide behind the statues.

"Firebender. Nobody make a sound." Sokka whispered.

"You're making a sound!" Katara stated, but was shushed by the other three.

Sokka pulled out his club and Naruto drew his kunai as the got closer.

"On the count of three…" Sokka whispered "…we rush out and jump this guy. That firebender won't know what hit him." Naruto nodded. "One…two…three!" They took one step out and stopped and, in Sokka's case drooled, at the sight of the intruder.

Naruto tilted his head. "What is that?"

Curious, Aang and Katara peeked out from behind their statue.

Instead of a firebender, there was a small white and brown furry animal that Aang instantly and happily recognized. "Lemur!"

"Dinner." The lemur shrank away when Sokka said that.

"Aww. It's so cute." Katara gushed.

"Don't listen to him." Aang said as if to assure the lemur. "You're going to be my new pet."

"Not if I get it first." Sokka challenged.

Both lunged for the animal causing it to screech and run away. Katara and Naruto watched as the two chased the lemur out of the room. "What do you think the chances are of Sokka getting that lemur before Aang?" Naruto wondered.

"Gah!" they heard Sokka scream.

"No chance whatsoever." Katara deadpanned. Naruto sweatdropped.

"Grr."

Naruto and Katara froze. They slowly turned around and faced a small fox cub. It was pretty small, probably able to sit on a person's head. Its fur was orange except for its paws and tips of its ears and tail, which were red, and is belly white.

Naruto relaxed a bit. "A fox?"

"**T-that is my kit!"**

"Aww. This one's cute too." Katara gushed again.

Naruto rolled his eyes. '_Girls._' He looked down at the fox, which sniffed him then looked at him curiously.

Katara watched as the two stare stared at each other and couldn't help but notice how similar their facial expressions were, with their heads tilted and eyes squinted. Well with those whiskers Naruto did look like a fox.

Katara stepped closer to the fox, reaching out to pet it. "Hey there little guy." The fox growled menacingly at her. Katara quickly pulled her hand back blinking then frowned. "He sure does have a bad attitude."

Naruto scoffed. "You just don't know how to handle animals. Watch me." Naruto pulled out a few pieces of candy, ate a couple himself, and held out the rest to the fox. The fox cautiously ate one. Its eyes widened as it finished and happily ate the rest. Naruto smiled. "See. That's how it's done."

The fox's eyes narrowed and bit Naruto's hand. Naruto screamed and flung the fox away. The fox barked and ran off.

"You stupid fox! Get back here!" Naruto chased after it.

Katara sighed and shook her head. "Boys."

**xxxxxxscenexxx**

"My search party is ready." Zhao announced as he entered the tent.

Zuko grunted and Iroh sipped his tea.

"Once I'm out to sea, my guards will escort you back to your ship and you'll be free to go."

"Why? Are you worried I'm going to try and stop you?" Zuko sneered.

Zhao laughed. "You? Stop me? Impossible."

Zuko stood up. "Don't underestimate me Zhao. I will capture the Avatars _before_ you!" he declared.

"Prince Zuko that's enough." Iroh said standing up as well.

Zhao laughed again. "You can't compete with me. I have hundreds of warships under my command. And you…you're just a banished prince. No home. No allies. Your own father doesn't even want you."

"You're wrong! Once I deliver the Avatars to my father he will welcome me home with my honor and rightful place on the throne restored."

"If your father really wanted you home, he'd have let you return by now. Avatar or no Avatar. But in his eyes you are a failure and a disgrace to the Fire Nation."

"That's not true!"

Zhao was pushing it, and he knew it. It was obvious to all in the room that Zuko was close to snapping. It would probably take one more remark to do it. "You have the scar to prove it." That did it.

Zuko shot out his chair again. "Maybe you'd like one to match!" he roared.

"Is that a challenge?" Zhao asked in a low even tone.

"Sunset. Agni Kai."

"Vey well." Zhao turned to leave but paused. "It's a shame your father won't be here to watch me humiliate you. I guess your uncle will do." With that Zhao walked away.

As soon as Zhao left the tent Iroh spoke to his nephew. "Prince Zuko, have you forgotten what happened last time you dueled a master?"

Zuko's scar throbbed at the memory. "I will never forget."

**xxxxxscenexxx**

"Hey little guy. "Come back." Aang called to the lemur.

After racing Sokka through the hallway, outmaneuvering the warrior, and jumping off a balcony seven stories above large jagged rocks, Aang was finally going to catch this lemur as he chased it into a small broken down building with a tarp serving as its door.

"Come on out little lemur. That hungry guy won't bother you anymore." He called as he walked through a second tarp.

What was in the room caused him to gasp. The remains of many firebenders laid across the room half buried in snow. "F-firebenders? They were h-here?"

Aang inspected the room further and what he saw caused his breath to catch in his throat and his body to numb.

In the back of the room, illuminated by sunlight, was the skeleton of an airbender monk, if the old and damaged air nomad robes were any indication. An even greater and specific was the wooden necklace that Aang recognized immediately. "Gyatso."

Aang fell to his knees sobbing. Gyatso was dead. No. Gyatso was murdered. And if he had been killed then the other airbenders had been killed too. Grief. Anger. Sadness. Guilt. Rage. Hopelessness. All of these emotions and more were running wild throughout his body. In his grief he didn't notice Sokka walk in until he older boy put a comforting hand on his shoulder and even then he really didn't pay attention to him.

"…come on…everything will be alright…out of here."

Everything will be alright? His people are dead! How is anything alright? Who is he to tell him that! And the Fire Nation. How dare they!

Letting his rage take control, Aang's tattoos started to glow. Sokka gasped and recoiled at the sight.

Katara was still in the sanctuary looking at the statues. When she stopped to look at the Roku statue, its eyes, and all the other statues' eyes, started to glow. Katara gasped. "Aang! Naruto!" she ran out the room to find her friends.

The chase of the fox had ended in a courtyard where the two were now facing each other down. The fox growled at Naruto and looked ready to jump at the blond. Naruto looked ready to respond if it did, with his arms raised, ready to attack.

Suddenly Naruto stiffened and his eyes and whiskers glowed white. After which, as if in a trance he started walking away. The fox, now confused, watched as the boy left and actually whined a bit when he walked out of sight.

In an Earth Kingdom Temple a priest was praying in front of a mural of several of the most famous Earth Kingdom Avatar, including Kyoshi, when their eyes started to glow gold.

Water shamans and people at the Northern Water Tribe watched the blue light flaring above the temple.

The Fire Sages stared at the statue of Avatar Roku's eyes glow, amazed, confused, frightened, and, for a few, hopeful.

"Send word to the Fire Lord immediately. The Avatar has returned!"

The wind began to pick up as a dome of air formed around Aang.

"Aang! Snap out of it! Aahh!" The winds got so intense that Sokka was blown away and the building was mostly destroyed. The dome of air started to expand and dust and snow started to pick-up.

Sokka held on to the rubble he landed in to prevent being blown further away. Katara soon joined him and looked worryingly at Aang. "What happened.?"

"He found out found out firebenders killed Gyatso!"

"Oh no, it's his avatar spirit! He must have triggered it! I'm gonna try to calm him down."

Sokka watched her move towards Aang and he held on tighter to the broken piece of building.

With the strong winds and nothing to grab on to, it was quite a task to get to Aang. But when Aang started to rise into the air, Katara almost felt like crying in frustration, but instead settled for letting out a loud groan.

**Xxxxxscencexxx**

(Didn't want to do it, so I'll just skip the Agni kai, since it's exactly the same as in the show.)

Zuko looked back at the arena. He was stronger, able to beat a master like Zhao. But he knew he still had a lot to learn and he needed to be even stronger in order to capture one of the Avatars.

And after this victory today he was more confident than ever that he was going to succeed in his quest.

**Xxxxxscencexxx**

The winds continued to rage, making it impossible for Katara to get any closer. "Aang, I know you're upset, and I know how hard it is to lose the people you love." Katara called to the boy. "I went through the same thing when I lost my mom. Monk Gyatso and the other airbenders may be gone, but you still have a family. Sokka, Naruto, and I, were you're family."

As soon as she finished a hand was placed on Aang's shoulder. Surprised, Aang whipped his head around. Floating on an air spout, seemingly unaffected by the miniature hurricane, was Naruto, also in the Avatar State, nodded, as if silently saying **"She's right." Aang heard the fox say.**

Both boys floated down and the wind died down. Naruto faded out of the Avatar State groaning with a headache while Aang silently stood there still in the Avatar State.

Katara and Sokka ran up to the two. "Katara and I, and even Naruto, aren't going to let anything happen to you." Sokka promised.

Katara took Aang's hand into hers. He dropped out of the Avatar state and collapsed into Katara's arms. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault." Katara said.

"But you were right. And if it firebenders found this temple that means they found the other ones too. I really am the last airbender."

Naruto squeezed his shoulder. "Not really. I'm almost an airbender, all I need is some training."

"Yeah. You're right. Thanks guys."

Katara hugged him tighter and Sokka put his hand on the boy's other shoulder. Aang got up and grabbed Gyatso's beads 'be with me master Gyatso'

After that incident the group split up to gather what useful supplies they could find around the temple. Aang and Naruto found an airbending staff Naruto loved the orange part. Aang somehow found himself back in the sanctuary again staring at Roku's statue.

"Everything's packed." Katara announced. "You ready to go?"

"How is Roku supposed to help me if I can't talk to him." Aang questioned.

"Maybe you'll find a way."

"Find a way to talk to a dead guy." Naruto shivered. "No thanks."

They turned around to the sound of chittering. The lemur stood in the doorway with its arms full of fruit. He hopped over and dropped the food at Sokka's feet. Sokka immediately started to gobble down the fruit.

"Looks like you made a new friend Sokka." Aang observed smiling.

"Can't talk. Must eat." Sokka replied with his mouth full.

Aang was a bit startled when the lemur climbed on top of his head but smiled because it actually did so. "Hey little guy."

Naruto noticed movement by the entrance and did a double take. "You!" He gasped.

The fox almost timidly walked up to Naruto and the two stared each other down. Then unexpectedly the fox 'smiled' and started yipping happily. Naruto looked at the fox in confusion before smiling and reaching down and scratching his ears. The fox jumped up and started licking Naruto's face, making him laugh.

Katara looked on happily. "Aww. They get along now."

Aang scratched his head. "Strange. I don't remember ever seeing foxes living in the temple."

Sokka looked at the fox. "Hey, did he bring me food too?"

The fox stopped and walked over to Sokka. Sokka, smiling, held out his hands in anticipation. The fox looked at the appendage then chomped on. "GAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Aang stood next to Appa, both staring at the temple, Momo on his arm. "You, me, and Appa. We're all that's left of this place."

"Arf." Chomp.

"Sorry. I can't forget you're part of this temple too." Aang winced and looked down at the animal attached to his ankle. "We have to stick together."

"That's right." Naruto pulled the fox off Aang. "We're all family now." He smiled at everyone, who smiled back. "And family looks out for each other."

"So what are their names?" Katara asked, petting the better behaved fox.

"Um…"

Momo jumped off Aang and came back with a swiped peach. "Momo."

Sokka looked stunned while the others laughed. Katara pointed at the fox. "What about him?"

"Um…"

Sokka reaching in a bag for another piece of fruit, moved it away.

Naruto looked up in thought. "Well…how about…" The fox gave a raspy roar and unleashed a stream of fire the incinerated the bag and its contents. Then blowing air at the ashes blowing them a way. Then reviled two tails. The four stood gaping at the fox. "How about blast." Naruto suggested weakly. The others nodded dumbly.

"**That's my boy!" ** The avatars sweat dropped

Aang, Momo, and Torch looked back at the Southern Air Temple. They watched as their home grew smaller and smaller until it was no longer visible.

DONE! yahoo! How did you like my twist! Kushina and blast!...oh yeah I will have a whole story on that too just later now need help! Review! Please... Naruto, guys anything else

Everyone:Nope

Ok my adoring fans help with the next chapter! It is urgent! Ideas any thing! Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sup party people! It is me I'm back I just got the new Rick Riordan series ****The Heroes of Olympus:The Lost Hero** Omg** I have only gotten through half and It is good. It is a story about a new threat now it is up to Jason **_**Grace**_**, son of Jupiter: he is a hero who has**_**no memories**_** but slow remembers. Tomboy, Piper Mclean, Daughter of Aphrodite,(I know right) She is a charmspeaker, she hates it but part of being the daughter of Aphrodite, very few get it. Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, Ok so Percy Jackson fans let me ask you a question can Hephaestus control fire….Yes and no…. why? Because Only like one child every thousand years gets it… well guess what…**

**Percy: What?**

**Annabeth: Um….he is a Cyclopes?**

**Umm… No when did you guys get here?**

**Naruto and Aang: I think a few second s ago… they are here for the interview for this story…**

**Naruto: Wow how did we talk at the same time*Aang shrugs* um well they r here for the rewrite of this story… what is it about?**

…**. Um… Ideas anyone….Please… Naruto? Percy?**

***Naruto and Percy look at each other and shrug* nope**

**Aang can Appa carry Percy, Annabeth, Thaila and Naruto?**

**Aang: Yeah it is your story make it happen just don't change him **

**Maybe a shapeshifter… ghaaa! Heeelp! EVIL DRAGON!**

**Dragonman: Lina Johnson my beautiful rose, most scenic waterfall, graceful flame-**

**MY NAME IS NOT LINA! I made her up! LEAVE ME ALONE, CHET!**

***All guys whimper***

**Sigh.. longest start story ever more of a alert well rewrite soon but mostly you guys help inspire me please because i am in dire...DIRE... NEED HELP ON BOTH STORIES SO HELP ME WITH BOTH STORIES AND ALL IS GOOD... sorry stressed... so help i want to try my new story that is 3way at the same time write this one so help... please!**

**Love you all **

**kyuubiForevr! **


End file.
